Why
by DAAH1996ROX
Summary: Leon and Ada's son decides to run away after they decide to get a divorce. So it's up to Chris's stepson Jake to find him.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is DAAHROX1996 for yall who may know me, yall probably have read my last story "Luck". For yall who don't know me, and this is the first story you read from me, you should read my other story "Luck" sometime and see what you think. This story is a bit dramatic, so this is my first dramatic story. Well I hope you will enjoy this story. Have fun.**

5-year old Kyle Kennedy was sitting on the doorsteps teary eye, and his lip quivering. His parents were fighting, and they have been fighting a lot now, and he hated it a lot. His parents were Leon S. Kennedy and Ada Wong (Kennedy). They were now yelling at each other and the fight was getting worst.

"You were suppose to pick Kyle up from the Daycare!" yelled Ada. "Well excuse me for working while I'm trying to put a roof over our heads!" Leon yelled back. Leon works at the Missouri Police Department. "That's all you think about is work! You don't spend enough time with us, and you don't care about us!"  
yelled Ada. "That's it I have had enough with you thinking that I care about work! I don't know what your problem is but you are the one who have been starting all of these fights lately!" yelled Leon. "How dare you think I cause all of these fights! You know what?! That's it I want a divorce!" screamed Ada.

Kyle's eyes widened when he heard his mother say that. He knew what a divorce was, his friend told him his parents were getting a divorce and told Kyle what it was. His friend was very sad, that his parents were getting a divorce. Kyle got even more teary eyed, his tears were just threatening to roll down his face.

Leon was a bit quiet and shocked after what Ada said but then he glared at her. "Fine if that's what you want, we'll get a divorce." Leon said quietly.

He walked out of the door, stopping in front of Kyle. He crouched down and smiled at him sadly. He kissed his cheek, and he walked to his car and got in and drove off. Kyle looked at his dad leaving sadly. "Honey?" Ada called. Kyle looked back and saw his mother looking sadly at him. "I need to talk to you."  
Ada told him. "Okay mommy." he replied back. He walked inside the house, and sat down on the couch with his mother. "Honey. You know that me and your dad have been fighting right?" asked Ada. Kyle nod his head. "Well you see since we've been fighting a lot... we decided that we both decided that were not gonna be married no more." said Ada. Kyle nodded. "Mommy's gonna go upstairs. If you need to talk to me you can go to mommy and daddy's bedroom. Okay?" asked Ada. "Okay." said Kyle. Ada got up and began walking up stairs, she stopped in the middle of the stairs pinching the bridge of her nose, letting out a shakily breath. As soon as she went back upstairs, Kyle buried his face in his hands and cried. He took his hands away from his face, and wiped his watery eyes with his shirt.

He didn't like it that his parents were getting a divorce. He wanted his parents to be together and happy like they always did. He would do anything to keep his parents together. So he thought of a plan to keep them from getting a divorce, and nothing was going to stop him to keep his parents together.  
Nothing.

**Hey guys I hope that you like this chapter, send reviews and tell me what you think. I'll try to get chapter 2 in here as soon as I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

Riding the bus home from school was Jake Cohen. He was glad that it was Friday, cause Fall Break had just begun, so he wouldn't be having school for 11 days. He was just riding the bus waiting for the bus to drop him off at his house until one of his friends spoke to him.

"Hey Jake", Jake turned his head and saw his friend Chad looking at him. "You ready for Fall break"? asked Chad. Jake grinned and said, "You bet I am 11 days of no school, and I'll be watching two new episodes of "The Walking Dead" (best show ever!). "Yeah, just 11 days of no learning boring crap man I hope this Fall Break will be long"! said Chad excitedly.

As they began to talk more, Jake saw blue and red lights, as soon as they got close they were 3 police cars at Leon and Ada's house. He knew the Kennedy's very well, they were like a second family. He was worried that something must've happen to him, as soon as the bus pass their house, Jake got up and shout at the bus driver.

"HEY STOP RIGHT HERE"! Jake shouted. The bus driver stop the bus, and open the doors. "Jake where you going" asked Chad who had a confused look.  
" I have to go, I'll talk to you later man!" Jake said while getting off the bus in a hurry. He got out of the bus and began running to the Kennedy's house hoping that nothing has happen to them. He stop in front of the house and saw Ada sitting on the front steps covering her face. I began to ran to her until a police officer stop him.

"Kid I'm afraid your gonna have to stay away from the area please this is police business. I know the people that live here, I know the woman that's sitting on the front steps her name's Ada Kennedy. The man scratched his chin and looked at Ada, and then looked at back at Jake. "Okay, you can go talk to her." the police officer said.

Jake ran to Ada, and crouched down to her. He put both his hands on her shoulders. "Ada, are you okay? What happen? asked Jake. Ada looked up at Jake and she look like she had cried. She looked at him with silence, and then wrapped her arms around him and began to sob. "He's gone! Ada sobbed.

Ada let Jake go and he put both his hands on her shoulders. "Who's gone"? Jake asked with worry. "Kyle"! Ada sobbed. Jake's eye's widened as he heard that,  
Kyle and him were best friends for a year, Kyle was like a little brother to Jake. "When did you last see him"? asked Jake calmly. " About 3 hours ago I was I went up to my bedroom, and I left him downstairs. I came back down to check on him, but he was gone. So I looked around the house, and I couldn't find him so I called the cops." Ada said. "Don't worry, it's gonna be fine. Were gonna find him." Jake told Ada soothingly.

Just then another police car swoops into the driveway fast, and stops. The police car door opens and the person that comes out is Leon. Leon runs to Ada and Jake, and stops right in front of them. "Jake what are you doing here?" asked Leon. "I saw the cars at your house while the school bus was taking me home so I told the bus driver to stop, and I got off the bus and ran here." explained Jake. Leon crouches down to Ada and talks to her. "Ada what's going on?  
asked Leon with worry. "Kyle... Kyle's missing." said Ada. Leon's eyes widened and he stood up. "When did you last saw him?" asked Leon who was freaking out. "In the house." said Ada who was choking up.

"Why didn't you watch him closely then!?" Leon asked angrily. Ada stood up, and looked at Leon angrily. "Well maybe if you were here, he would still be here now!" Ada yelled back. "Well if you didn't yell at me for everything than I would have never left the house! Leon yelled again. They kept on yelling at each other and Jake knew that this wasn't a really good time right now, so he knew that he had to stop it.

"HEY THAT'S ENOUGH!" yelled Jake. Both Leon and Ada stopped arguing and looked at Jake. "I understand how you guys feel right now, but arguing isn't gonna help find Kyle!" Jake spoked demanding. Leon and Ada close their eyes and sigh, they knew that he was right, but they were just worried about their son. Jake was looking at Leon and Ada closely he knew that something was going on between Leon and Ada, besides Jake is a pretty smart kid.

"Is there something going on between you two?" asked Jake. Leon opened his eyes and gave Jake a sad look. "Yes. Ada and I are... getting divorce." Leon told Jake. Jake's eyes widened when Leon told him that, he always expected that Leon and Ada were a good couple. "Did you told Kyle about this?" asked Jake. "Yes, I did," said Ada. "How did he take it?" asked Jake. "Well he looked like he took it well, but I knew deep down that he was sad," Ada told Jake sadly.

Jake ran his hand through his hair and side. "I think I know why Kyle's gone. I think he may have run away." Jake told both parents. Leon and Ada's eyes widened when they heard him say that. "Are... are you sure?" Ada asked Jake. "Well I don't know if he did run away, but it's most likely that he did, I know a lot of kids don't like it that their parents are getting a divorce," said Jake. "Well what are we going to-, Leon was about say until another police car swooped into the driveway. The door opened and out came Chris Redfield, Leon's partner, and Jake's stepfather.

Jake's mother is Rebecca Chambers, his real father was Billy Cohen. Billy was Chris's old partner in the police force, and they were good friends. But there was a shootout during a robbery at the bank, and Billy was killed in the shootout. After the funeral Chris spent some time with Rebecca and Jake, since he was really close with them. Then Chris and Rebecca started going out, and then they got married. Then a couple of years later, Jake met Leon, who was Chris's new partner, and that's how he met Kyle.

Chris saw Jake, and shouted to him. "Jake!?" shouted Chris. "Chris!" shouted Jake. Chris ran to Leon, Ada, and Jake. "Jake what are you doing here?" asked Chris. "I saw the cars here when the bus was taking me home, so I got off the bus and ran here," Jake explained to Chris. Chris nodded and looked at Leon, and put a hand on Leon's shoulder. "I heard what happened Leon. I'm so sorry," said Chris. "It's okay Chris," Leon said. "Do you have any idea what might've happen to him?" asked Chris. "Well, Jake said that he might've run away," said Leon. Chris looked at Jake with a confused glance. "What makes you think that Jake?" asked Chris. "Because, Ada told Kyle that her and Leon are getting divorce," said Jake. Chris's eyes widened, and he looked at Leon.

"Is... is this true?" asked Chris. "I'm afraid so Chris," Leon told Chris sadly. "Okay listen, Ada you stay in the house if Kyle comes back to the house.  
Leon you go search the park, if Kyle did run away he may go there. And I'll take Jake back home, once I drop him off at the house I'll help you find Kyle okay?" Chris asked. Leon and Ada nodded. Chris then looked at Jake. "Jake go get in the car I'm gonna take you home," Chris told Jake. "But I wanna help find Kyle," said Jake. " I know Jake but let the police handle this okay?" asked Chris. Jake sighed and nod his head. He turned around and walked back to the police car.

"Okay, I'll see you later okay?" asked Chris. "Okay," said Leon. Chris walked back to the car and drove on the way to his house.

In the car...

Jake was sitting in silence, while Chris was talking to Rebecca on his phone. "Yeah I'm taking Jake back to the house. Yeah. Yeah. Okay. That's a good idea Ada's gonna somebody with her. Alright. I love you too, bye," said Chris. Chris looked at Jake and put his hand on Jake's shoulder. When your mom gets off work she's gonna head over to Leon and Ada's house to comfort Ada. "Okay," Jake said quietly. Chris looked at Jake sadly and knew how he felt.  
"Listen I know your worried about Kyle okay. But you need to let the police do this okay?" asked Chris. "Yeah. I just... I just hope he's okay," said Jake.  
"I hope so too kid," said Chris.

Soon Chris pulled into the driveway, and Jake got out of the car, and began to walk to the door until Chris shouted to him. "I'll let you know if we found anything!" Chris shouted. "Okay! I... I hope you find him!" shouted Jake. "I hope so too!" shouted Chris. Jake walked inside the house, hoping that Chris and Leon would find Kyle. Jake wouldn't know what to do if something happened to Kyle. Jake just hoped that Kyle was safe.

**Hey guys it's DAAH1996ROX and I just figured out that I've been typing my name wrong, so sorry about the confusion. And sorry for not updating this for awhile. But I hoped you enjoy this, so please send reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Hey guys this is DAAH1996ROX, sorry for the long update I've been having a little writer's block. But I hope you will enjoy this story.**

Jake was in the living room, looking out of the window, worried about Kyle. Many thoughts were rushing through his head thinking if he was okay. Soon he heard someone knocking on the door. Jake walked to the door opening in, which showed to be Chad. "Hey man. You alright you seem to got off the bus in a hurry", said Chad. "Yeah. Come on in, and I'll explain everything", said Jake. Chad walked into the house, and sat on the couch in the living room.

"The reason I got off the bus in a hurry cause my stepdad's friend's son is missing. His name is Kyle Kennedy and he's five years old. I think he might've run away cause his parents are getting a divorce", explained Jake. " How long has he been missing?"asked Chad. Jake checked his watch. "Four hours", said Jake. "Well if you care about him then why don't you go looking for him? You got your drivers license", said Chad. "One, my stepdad told me to let the police handle this. And two I don't have a car yet", said Jake.

"So why do you care about him then"? asked Chad. "Cause he reminds me of my dad", said Jake. "Oh. How long has it been?"asked Chad. "Three years. I still remember that day when Chris told me about his death,"said Jake sadly.

**3 years ago...**

13 year old Jake was watching MTV in the living room, while his mother was fixing supper in the kitchen. Soon a knock came at the door, Jake got up from the couch and opened the door which revealed to be Chris, who had a sad look on his face. Rebecca came to the door and smiled when she saw Chris. "Hey Chris how's it going", said Rebecca. "Hey Chris what's up?" asked Jake. "I have some very bad news to tell you", said Chris sadly. Rebecca let Chris in, and he walked in front of Rebecca and Jake. "What's the matter Chris?" asked Rebecca. "There was a bank robbery at the bank. Billy and I went over to help the other officers. As soon as we got there, there was a firefight. Billy and I got out of the car, with our guns out. We shot at the robbers, but one of the robbers got Billy, we called an ambulance but he didn't make it before the ambulance arrived. I'm sorry," said Chris.

Rebecca stood in horror and shocked. She collapsed a few seconds later and broke down crying. Chris kneeled down and put his hand on Rebecca's shoulder.  
Jake then began crying, covering his face. "No, dad," sobbed Jake. Jake and Rebecca were crying for the whole 30 minutes.

**Present...**

"I'm very sorry Mike. Your dad was a good man," said Chad sadly. " I know he was, he was a great dad. I don't know what would happen to me and my mom, if Chris didn't came into our lives," said Jake. "So how did you meet Kyle anyway?" asked Chad. "Well I met him last year. You remember last year in school I missed the bus,so I walked home?" asked Jake. Chad nodded.

**1 year ago...**

Kyle was at the bus stop with a look of terror on his face. Three teenagers were ganging up on him. "Give us the bag kid and we won't pound you," threatened one of the teenagers. "No it's my bag," yelled Kyle. One of them grabbed him from his shirt collar, and pulled him up to his face. "Well I guess were gonna have to pound you then, said one of the other teenagers. "Let him go, said a voice.

The three teenagers looked back and saw Jake with a stern look on his face. " I said let. Him. Go., threatened Jake. "Why don't you mind your own business before we pound you punk, said the leader of the group. "Come at me bro", said Jake. "Alright you asked for it, Antonio beat this loser, said the leader.

Antonio ran straight towards Jake, Antonio swung on Jake but Jake ducked and upper cut Antonio. The leader looked at the other teenager, and moved his head toward Jake. The other teenager nodded and ran toward Jake. He tried to tackle Jake but Jake grabbed him, knee him in the stomach two times, and threw him on top of Antonio. The leader ran towards Jake and tried to swing on him but Jake grabbed his fist, and pulled him into a choke hold. He kept choking him until the leader tapped on his arm several times. Jake let go of the teenager, and threw him with his other douchebag friends.

"Next time you leave him alone or else got it?" threatened Jake. The leader nodded, he got his two friends up and they ran away from Jake. Jake turned around and looked at Kyle. "You okay kid?" asked Jake concernly. "Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks for saving me from those meanies," said Kyle. Jake smiled.  
Don't mention it little dude. Guys like them shouldn't be picking on a little kid like you anyway, said Jake. "I'm Kyle. What's your name?" asked Kyle. " My name is Jake. What are you doing here anyway?" asked Jake. "Oh I get off the bus from here. When my bus left those guys were there. Saying if I didn't give them my bag they would beat me up," said Kyle. "Oh. What grade are you in?" asked Jake. "I'm in kindergarten," said Kyle. "Shouldn't your parents be picking you up here? Your a bit little to be here by yourself aren't you?" asked Jake. "I walk home when I get off the bus stop. My house ain't far away,"  
said Kyle.

"Oh. Okay. I'll walk you home just in case those guys come back, said Jake. "Okay, said Kyle. Jake walked with Kyle for about three minutes until they stopped in front of Kyle's house. "This is my house, said Kyle. "You got a very nice house," said Jake. Jake saw an asian woman sitting on the steps of the front porch, and two policemen by two parked police cars in the driveway. "What are the cops doing here?" asked Jake. " My daddy's a cop, said Kyle. "Oh. Is that your mom on the porch?" asked Jake. "Yeah, said Kyle.

Kyle ran towards his house. "Mommy... Daddy I'm home!"yelled Kyle. The woman on the porch stand up from the porch, and knelt down with arms wide open. Kyle ran into her arms hugging her. The woman kissed him on his head. "Hey baby boy! How was school?" asked the woman. "Fine," said Kyle.  
"Hey little dude, said one of the policeman who had blonde hair. He picked Kyle up, and put him on his shoulder. The policeman saw Jake. "Who's your friend?"asked the policeman. "That's Jake he walked me home, said Kyle. The other policeman turned around which turned out to be Chris. "Jake? asked Chris. "Chris? asked Jake.

Jake walked up to them. "You know him Chris?" asked the policeman. "Yeah. He's my stepson. Jake this is my partner Leon, said Chris. "Nice to meet you, said Jake. Leon and Jake shooked hands. "So your Jake. Your stepfather has told me a lot about you," said Leon. "This is Leon's wife Ada," said Chris. "Nice to meet you Jake,"said Ada. "Nice to meet you too Ada," said Jake. "How did you meet Kyle? He gets off his bus after you, said Chris. "I missed the bus so I walked home, said Jake. "Why didn't you call your mom or me, we could've picked you up, said Chris. "I felt like walking. When I reached the bus stop I saw three guys ganging up on Kyle trying to steal his backpack," said Jake. "Oh my are you alright Kyle?"Ada asked worried. "He's fine I took care of those guys. Then I walked him home just in case those guys try to come back," said Jake.

"Your not hurt are you?"asked Chris. " No I'm fine, said Jake. "Oh well since your here I guess me and you will head over back home,"said Chris. "It was nice meeting all of you,"said Jake. "You too, said Leon. Jake walked over to Kyle and shook his hand. "Well looks like our dads know each other. I guess I'll see you again later," said Jake. " See ya,"said Kyle.

**Present...**

"And that's how I met Kyle," said Jake. As soon as Jake finished telling his story to Chad the door was opened. And in came Chris who was holding a stack of papers. "Oh hey Chad,"greeted Chris. "Hey Mr. Redfield,"said Chad. "Anything?" asked Jake. Chris shooked his head. Jake stood up and looked Chris straight in the eye. " I can't take it anymore! Please Chris let me help find Kyle! Please!" yelled Jake. "I'm sorry Jake but you need to let the police handle this,  
said Chris. "Please. He reminds me so much of my dad! yelled Jake.

Chris widened his eyes, and sighed. "Jake let's talk in my room. There's something I have to tell you," said Chris. Jake nodded and walked with Chris to his bedroom.

10 minutes later...

Chad waited patiently for Jake. Soon Chad heard footsteps coming to the living room. Jake came out, and looked at Chad. "I'm going to look for him, said Jake. "Okay. Is there anything you want me to do?" asked Chad. "Yeah. I want you take these flyers, and hanged them in town. I want you to go around asking people if they have seen Mike. And if they did call me first. Then call Chris okay?"asked Jake. "Okay,"asked Chad. "Thanks man," said Jake.  
"No problem dude," said Chad. Chad walked out of the house, then Jake walked into the garage. He turn the garage light on, which revealed his parents new car a 2013 Ford Camaro, it was black and yellow. Jake walked into the car, and started it, then he opened the garage door.

I'm coming for you Kyle, thought Jake.

**Hey guys I just wanted to say again sorry for the late update. I'll try to update it as fast as I can. I have a new story that's about the anime series Clannad. I don't know when it will be out but I'll try to get it out as fast as I can. Til next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

Inside the Kennedy's house, Ada was sitting in the living room with tears rolling down her face, while Rebecca was in the other room talking on her phone.  
"Alright. Well be careful alright? If you find Kyle let us know okay? And be careful too, the weatherman said possible of thunderstorms. I love you too. Bye," said Rebecca. Rebecca hung up her phone, and walked back to Ada. Rebecca sat down on the couch and rubbed Ada's back. "Everything's gonna be alright," Rebecca said soothingly. "I hope Kyle's alright," Ada whispered. "Don't worry everyone is doing their best to find Kyle. Even Jake is going out looking for him," said Rebecca.

Ada smiled and looked at Rebecca. "I'm very thankful for what Jake is doing. Your son is a good boy," said Ada. "Yeah he is. Just like his father," said Rebecca. "Kyle has never been by himself before. He's out there all alone, and especially the weather were going to have," said Ada. "Don't worry I'm sure he's fine,", said Rebecca.

With Jake...

Jake was cruising around town looking for Kyle. He gaved people flyers, and asked people if they have seen Kyle... but no luck. Jake stopped at the red light,  
and sighed waiting for it to turn green. "Where are you Kyle," thought Jake. The light turned green, and he drove off, continuing to look for Kyle. Jake sooned parked at a gas station, and turned off the car to take a break. He sighed and closed his eyes for a minute until his phone rang. He opened his eyes and picked it up. "Hello," said Jake. "Jake it's Chad," said Chad. "Any news about Kyle?" asked Jake. "Yeah. This couple told me that they saw Kyle at the Church for some kind of event they were doing," said Chad. "Is he still there?" asked Jake. "They said he was still there when they left," said Chad.

"Alright I'm on my way thanks for the information," said Jake. Jake hung up his phone, turned the car on, and took off for the Church.

10 minutes later...

Jake parked beside the Church, and got out of the car in a hurry. He ran into the Church looking every where for Kyle. "KYLE YOU IN HERE?! KYLE!" yelled Jake. "Is something the matter son?" asked someone. Jake turned around and saw an old man who was probably the priest since he was dressed up as one. "I'm Father Michael. Do you need help with something?" asked Father Michael. "My name is Jake Cohen, and I've been looking for a boy name Kyle Kennedy. I heard he was here," said Jake. He held up the flyer and Father Michael took a good look at it. "Yes. He was here," said Father Michael. "Was?"  
asked Jake in confusion. "Yeah. He left about 20 minutes ago," said Father Michael.

"DANG IT!", yelled Jake. Jake sat down on one of the benches, and Father Michael sat down beside him. "Is something the matter son?" asked Father Michael concernly. "He's been missing ever since this afternoon. I've been looking for him for sometime now. I think he ranaway cause his parents are getting a divorce," said Jake. "He did tell me about that," said Father Michael. "He did?" asked Jake.

30 minutes later...

Father Michael is sitting beside Kyle on a bench. "So what seems to be going on at home son?" asked Father Michael. "My parents are getting a divorce,"  
said Kyle. "I'm very sorry about that son,"said Father Michael. "I just don't get it. Why are my parents fighting? My parents never fight before. I don't won't them to get a divorce. I just want things to be like in the old days," said Kyle sadly. "Listen even if your parents get a divorce, they'll still love you no matter what happens," said Father Michael concernly. "I want them to be happy like in the old days when we went to the Chateua Park," said Kyle.

Flashback...

Kyle, Leon, and Ada were at Chateua Park. Kyle and Leon were laughing and playing together on the jungle gym, and Ada was sitting down smiling at them playing. Kyle was on Leon's shoulders, and they were on top of the jungle gym laughing. "I hope this day never ends," said a very happy Kyle. Leon and Ada laughed, and Leon and Kyle kept on playing.

Back to Father Michael and Kyle...

"That was the best day I ever had," said Kyle. "Well there could still be days like that. Just remember the Lord will always be watching you," said Father Michael. "Yeah. Well I'm gonna go now," said Kyle. "Okay you be careful now," said Father Michael. "I will," said Kyle.

Present...

"...and that's what happened," said Father Michael. "Reminds me what my step-dad told me," said Jake. "What did he tell you?" asked Father Michael.  
"About my dad," said Jake.

2 hours before Jake is at Church...

Jake and Chris walked into Chris's room. "What is it that you want to talk about Chris?" asked Jake. "About your dad... the day he died," said Chris. Jake's eyes widened. "What about him?" asked Jake. "He wanted me to tell you this before he died," said Chris.

3 years ago during the shooting...

Chris and Billy were behind their gun with their guns out. They ducked as the sound of gunshots were coming for them. Chris popped out of his spot shot his gun a few times and crouched down. Billy got up from his spot, then he fell down on the ground holding onto his neck. Chris hurried over to him and put both his hands on his neck. One of the officers saw this, and radio for an ambulence. "Don't worry Billy everything is gonna be okay! Help is on the way!" yelled Chris in worry. "Chris. Tell my wife and son that I love them. Tell... Jake... that I'm glad he's mine son. Tell him... I'm glad he came in my life. And please Chris... take care of them," said Billy. Then Billy took his last breath and died.

Back to Jake and Chris...

"...he said he was glad that you came in his life. And he loved you very much," said Chris. Jake's eyes were filled with tears, then he sobbed in Chris's shoulders. "Your father was a good man Jake," said Chris. "Thank you for telling me this Chris," sobbed Jake. After a few minutes Jake finally calmed down then Chris gaved him the keys to their new car. "Go find him Jake," said Chris with a smile on his face. "Thanks Chris," said Jake.

Present...

"That's what he told me about my father," said Jake. "Well I'm very sorry about that," said Father Michael concernly. "Well thank you for listening to me. I better go back to finding Kyle," said Jake. "Okay, just let me do this," said Father Michael. Father Michael put his hand on Jake's head, and he bowed his head and closed his eyes. "Dear Lord, please give Jake the strength to find Kyle, and return him safely. Amen.," said Father Michael. "Amen," said Jake. Here's a flyer, if Kyle comes back call this number. Okay?" asked Jake. "Alright,"said Father Michael. Jake began walking out to look for Kyle again.  
"Time to find Kyle," thought Jake.

Hey guys this is DAAH1996ROX. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to let you know that I uploaded a new story called "Clannad Friends and Families"  
I'll try to update that story as soon as I can. Plus for those who have read my story "Luck" I gave permission to let Ryan1441 to use my OC in his story "Operation: Mercenaries". I don't know when my OC will be in the story but I am very excited to see my OC in his story. I'll try to update this story as soon as I can. Till next time. 


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

**Hey guys I hoped you like Ch. 4 cause here comes Ch. 5**

Ada was still sitting on the couch with Rebecca her. Soon Leon came in from the door and looked at Ada. "We had to stop the search do to the weather. We'll have to continue searching tomorrow," said Leon quietly. "What?! They can't just stop searching him, we have to find him before the storm hits," yelled Ada. "I'm sorry Ada. They said the weather would be too dangerous to search for Kyle. I hate this just as much as you do too. But... were gonna have to stop and continue tomorrow," said Leon sadly. Ada began sobbing, and Rebecca wrapped her arm around her shoulders, and Leon sat on the couch beside Ada putting his hand on her knee. "Oh God please! Please let Kyle be alright!" sobbed Ada.

"Leon I know this may not be a good time to ask but why are you too getting a divorce? What have y'all been fighting about?" asked Rebecca sadly. "Well...  
to be honest. The truth is there haven't been any reasons why we've fight. The reason is... well... Ada, honey I'm not being mean or anything this is just the way I see it. But Ada would be the one to start these fights. She would over-react at everything I did. Even at small things," said Leon. "It's okay Leon I couldn't blame you any more. I just don't know what to do anymore. I'm just scared," said Ada sadly. "What are you scared at honey?" asked Leon concerned. "I'm... I'm pregnant," said Ada quietly. Leon's eyes widened. "How long have you been pregnant?" asked Leon. "A month," said Ada.  
"Well why were you scared to tell me?" asked Leon concerned. "Well I was going to tell you after I found out until Kyle accidentally knock down the Cabinet filled with China dishes," said Ada.

**Last month...**

Ada walked out of the bedroom happy to tell Leon that she is pregnant until she heard a huge crash. She ran over to where the crash was and saw Kyle sitting beside the knocked down China cabinet, and Leon looking at rubbing his forehead. "What happened?" asked Ada. "Kyle accidentally rolled his ball, behind the China cabinet and he tried to get it out, but he ended up accidentally knocking the cabinet," said Leon. "Sorry daddy," said Kyle sadly. "It's alright.  
Just stay away from the broken glass so you don't cut yourself," said Leon. Leon lifted the cabinet back up, which revealed broken China ware under it. "I'm gonna get the broom and clean this up. I swear I don't think I could handle raising another child," Leon said passing by Ada. Ada's eyes widened, and then she looked down on the floor not knowing what to do.

**Present...**

"That's why I never told you that I was pregnant," said Ada sadly. "Ada I never really meant that. I was just stressed out from the mess that's all," said Leon.  
"So you're not mad that I'm pregnant?" asked a shocked Ada. "Know. I'm actually glad that your pregnant," said Leon. He wrapped his arms around, and she laid her head on his chest. "Oh my God. It's my fault Kyle is missing. If I just told you that I was pregnant none of this would never happen. If something happens to Kyle I will never forgive myself," said Ada who was choking up. She began to sob in Leon's chest, and Leon rubbed her back. "It's not your fault Ada. It's not your fault," said Leon quietly. Rebecca looked at Ada sadly, and was hoping that Kyle was okay.

**With Jake...**

It began to rain hard and thunder was in the car still looking for Kyle. He closed his eyes in frustration. Then his phone rang, and he answered it.  
"Hello," answered Jake. Jake it's Chris. "Have you found Kyle?" asked Chris. "No I haven't," said Jake sadly. "I'm sorry but you're gonna have to come home now. The weather is getting bad. And me and your mom don't won't you out there in that weather,"said Chris. "But I can't stop looking!" yelled Jake. "I'm sorry Jake do to a bad thunderstorm were gonna have to put off the search and start again tomorrow. "But Kyle is out there somewhere!" yelled Jake. Then Jake began to remember what Father Michael told him about Kyle.

"I remember the best day we ever **had was** at Chateua Park," said Kyle. "Chris what park did you check?" asked Jake. "Rosemary Park. Why? asked Chris.  
"Just wondering, gotta go bye," said Jake in a hurry. He hunged up his phone and he took off to Chateua Park.

**10 minutes later...**

It rained harder, and Jake got out of the car into the cold rain. He looked all over Chateua Park screaming Kyle's name. "KYLE! KYLE WHERE ARE YOU?!"  
yelled Jake. "Wait Father Michael told me that Kyle played at the jungle gym," thought Jake. Then he saw the jungle gym, and something under it. He ran to the jungle gym, and saw Kyle sitting under it. Jake ran to Kyle and smiled at him. "Kyle there you are. I've been looking for you everywhere," said Jake relieved. "You did?" asked Kyle. "Yeah. Everyone's been worried about you," said Jake. "I'm cold," said Kyle. "Let's get out of the rain, there's a thunderstorm coming, and we don't wanna be out here," said Jake.

Jake helped Kyle out of the jungle gym, and he carried Kyle all the way over to the car. Jake put Kyle in the back seat, and buckled Kyle up. Jake got in the driver's seat and turned on the car. "I'm gonna try to get some heat on," said Jake. Jake turned the heat on, and put the car in drive. Jake looked at Kyle and smiled at him. "Let's get out of here," said a very enthusiastic Jake. Then Jake drove off happy that Kyle was with him safe and sound.

**Hey guys sorry if the chapter was short. But this story is almost over. If yall have read my Clannad Friends and Family story. I'll work on that as soon as I'm done with this story. Well I hoped you enjoy the chapter. Till next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

**Hey guys this is DAAH1996ROX, I'll be finishing this story and updating my "Clannad Friends and Family" story tonight. After that I may not update for a couple of weeks cause I'm dealing with the ACT test in high school next week, and I'll be taking practice tests online this week. So I thought I let you know here is Ch. 6**

Jake was driving to his house, and the storm just began. He had trouble looking seeing a couple of times, but lucky for him and Kyle he was almost to his house. Jake looked at Kyle in the rearview mirror and smiled at him, then looked back at the road. "So how long were you out there? You got soaked to the bone," said Jake. "When it wasn't raining," said Kyle. "He's been under that jungle gym for awhile," thought Jake. "Are you taking me to my house?" asked Kyle, which Jake noticed a hint of fear. "No were going to my house, cause it's closest place to go to get out of this storm. That and you need a bath or you'll get sick, from sitting out in the rain too long," said Jake. "Okay," replied Kyle.

Soon Jake's phone rang, and he answered it. "Hello," answered Jake. "Jake where have you been?! You know a thunderstorm is happening right?!" yelled Rebecca worried. "Don't worry I'm almost home. And good news I found Mike," said Jake. "You did?! That's great! Where was he?!" asked Rebecca. "He was under the jungle gym at Chateua Park. I'm gonna take him to our house since it's close," said Jake. Then Kyle sneezed and wiped his nose. "By the way he needs a bath too. He's been out there before it began raining so he got soak to the bone. It's best we get him a hot bath before he gets pneumonia," said Jake.  
"Okay I'll get the bath ready. Chris brought some KFC for supper, so be careful, and hurry home soon before you get into a wreck, and before Chris eats all the chicken breasts," chuckled Rebecca. "Okay I'll see you at home soon love you," chuckled Jake.

Jake hanged up his phone, and looked at Kyle in the rearview mirror. "Were having some KFC for supper. You alright with that?" asked Jake. "Yeah I like KFC," said Kyle. "Me too," said Jake.

**With Rebecca and Chris...**

Rebecca walked into the kitchen, and saw Chris setting up the table. "Jake found Kyle," said Rebecca. Chris looked at her with wide eyes, and walked over to her. "Where at?" asked a shocked Chris. "At Chateua Park. I need to set up a warm bath for Kyle. Jake told me he's been out there before the storm start,  
and he is soaking wet," said Rebecca. "I'll set up the bath for Kyle, you can wait for them," said Chris. "Okay," said Rebecca.

**With Jake...**

Jake pulled into the driveway and opened the garage door, and drove in the garage, and closed it. Jake turned off the car, and took the keys out of the ignition. He got out of the car, went to Kyle's door, opening it, and carrying Kyle. Jake and Kyle stopped in front of the door that led into the house.  
"You wanna knock on the door?" asked Jake. Kyle knocked on the door, and a few seconds later Rebecca opened the door, and saw a very wet Kyle and Jake.  
"Look what I brought home," joked Jake.

"I see. Hey there Kyle I'm glad your okay. Come on in so you don't get cold," said Rebecca. Jake walked in the house still carrying Kyle. As soon as they came in Chris walked downstairs, and saw Jake carrying Kyle. Chris smiled and walk towards them. "Well what do we have hear? You alright Kyle?" asked Chris. "Yeah. I'm a bit cold though," said Kyle. "Don't worry I have a warm bath set up for you. Let's get you in there before you get sick," said Chris.

Chris took Kyle out of Jake's arm, and carried him upstairs. Jake and Rebecca watched Chris carry Kyle upstairs and then looked at each other. "I'm glad your alright. And that you found Kyle, Ada has been so worried about him. She blames herself too. Well till you hear this,"said Rebecca. Jake sneezed and wiped his nose. "How bout you take a warm shower in our bathroom before you eat? I'll bring some dry clothes to you," said Rebecca. "Alright. Don't let Chris eat all the breasts before I get out," said Jake. Rebecca chuckled. "I won't," said Rebecca.

**With Leon and Ada...**

Leon just came out of his and Ada's room, changing out of his uniform. He looked at Ada staring out of the window, watching the rain hit the window.  
Leon walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, putting his head on her shoulder. "I hope he's okay," said Ada worried. "I hope so too sweetie. I hope so too," said Leon quietly. Soon Leon's cellphone rang, Leon unwrapped his arms around Ada's waist, and walked toward his phone. He picked up, and answered it. "Leon here," said Leon.

"Leon it's Rebecca. Great news! Jake found Kyle, he's at our house. Leon's eyes widened. "Is he alright?! I wanna talk to him," said an urgent Leon. " He's alright but you can't talk to him right now. He's in the bath tub, he was at Chateua Park before the storm began, so he got soak to the bone," said Rebecca.  
"Me and Ada are on our way now," said Leon. "You may have to get Kyle tomorrow. The storm looks pretty bad, don't worry Kyle will be alright in with us tonight," said Rebecca soothingly. "Okay. I'll see you first thing in the morning. Bye," said Leon. Leon hanged up his phone, and saw Ada looking at him.

He walked over to her, and put his hands on her shoulders. "Kyle's been found. Jake found him, and he took Kyle back to our house. Were gonna pick him up tomorrow," said Leon. Ada hugged Leon tightly, Leon hugged back. "Let's go to bed. We've had a very hard day today," said Leon. Ada nodded and they walk into their bedroom.

**With Jake, Chris, and Rebecca...**

"Ada's pregnant?! asked a shocked Jake. Jake, Rebecca, and Chris were at the kitchen table eating KFC. Rebecca told Jake everything after Kyle finished his dinner early, and went into Jake's room. "Yeah. The reason Leon and Ada were having so many fights, cause Ada was afraid to tell Leon, said Rebecca.  
"Wow. At least they won't be getting a divorce. Kyle will be very happy about that," said Jake. "Speaking of Kyle, I better have a talk with him about today,"  
said Chris. Chris was about to get up until Jake stopped him. "Wait! I'll talk to Kyle, he'll talk to me. That and I'm finished with my dinner," said Jake.  
Chris nodded and Jake put his dish in the dish washer, and walked to his room.

**Jake's room...**

Kyle was sitting on Jake's bed, watching TV in his room until Jake walked into his room. Jake and Kyle looked at each other, Jake smiled at Kyle and sat beside him on the bed. Jake grabbed his TV remote, and turned his TV off. Kyle looked at Jake with a confused expression. "I wanna talk to you," said Jake.  
Kyle looked down at the floor. "We were all worried about you," said Jake. "I know," said Kyle. "But Kyle can you tell me why did you run away from home?" asked Jake nicely.

I didn't won't my parents to get a divorce. I wanted them to be together forever. Like your mommy and daddy," said Kyle sadly. "Listen your mom and dad will love you no matter what," said Jake soothingly. "Yeah they will. But your mommy and daddy will still love each other while mine don't," said Kyle.

You know Chris isn't really my dad," said Jake. "He isn't ?!" asked a shocked Kyle. "Yeah. He's my step dad," said Jake. What's a step dad?" asked Kyle.  
"When a mother isn't married, and she has a child, and she marries a boy, the boy will become the child's step dad, cause the guy is part of the family now.  
You see my real dad died a few years ago. He was a cop just like Chris, he and were friends and partners. After my dad died, Chris spent time with me and my mom. Then my mom and Chris started dating, became a couple, and they got married. And Chris has been a dad to ever since my dad died," said Jake.

"Whoa. I'm sorry about your real dad," said Kyle. "It's okay. Just remember this don't do something silly like you just did today. No matter what happens your parents will still love you no matter what," said Jake. Kyle nodded and hugged Jake, Jake hugged back, and they hugged each other for a minute.

**With Chris and Rebecca...**

Chris and Rebecca were laying down on the couch snuggling. Rebecca laid her head on Chris's chest, while Chris was brushing his fingers through her hair. "I'm so glad this day is about to be over," said Rebecca. "Yeah. This has been one crazy day. Even for Jake," said Chris. "Yeah," said Rebecca. Rebecca leaned up to Chris and kissed him. "I love you," said Rebecca. "I love you too," said Chris.

**With Leon and Ada...**

Leon and Ada were laying down on their bed with Ada laying down on Leon's chest. "I wish tomorrow was here already," complained Ada. "I do too, try to get some sleep and tomorrow will be here," said Leon. Ada nodded and kissed Leon on the lips. "I love you," said Ada. "I love you too," replied Leon. They both close their eyes and soon fell asleep.

**With Jake and Kyle...**

And then Samuel the fire dog finally made it to the fire department, and all the firefighters petted him and glad he was alright. The End," said Jake. He looked at Kyle and saw Kyle asleep on his bed. He pull the covers over Kyle, and then Jake lay down on his bed and fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 6

**Hey guys here is the last chapter of Why.**

It was a Saturday morning and it was sunny outside and everything was wet from the storm. Jake walked down the stairs and yawned. He walked into the kitchen and saw Rebecca and Chris sitting down at the table. "Morning," said a sleepy Jake. "Morning," said Chris and Rebecca. Jake grabbed a box of cereal, a bowl, spoon, and milk. He sat down on the table made his breakfast and ate it. Everyone at the table did what they were doing until they heard a knock at the door. Chris got up, and walked to the door. He opened the door which revealed Leon and Ada standing at the doorway.

"Morning," said Chris. "Morning," said Leon and Ada. "Come on in," said Chris. Leon and Ada walk into the house. They stand in the living room, and Jake and Rebecca walk in and saw Leon and Ada. Rebecca said hi, and Jake nod his head to him. "I'm gonna get Kyle," said Jake. Jake ran upstairs and everyone downstairs watched him.

"So Jake found Kyle?" asked Ada. "Yeah," said Rebecca. "I'm glad he did. If he didn't look for Kyle, he probably wouldn't have found him," said Ada. Soon they heard footsteps coming down the stairs, Jake was walking down holding Kyle's hand, while Kyle was rubbing his eyes. They walked down the stairs and Jake crouched down beside Kyle, and looked at him. "Look who's here Kyle," said Jake. Kyle stopped rubbing his eyes and saw his parents in front of him. They smiled at him and Ada crouched down with her arms wide open. Kyle ran to her and hugged her, and Ada hugged him back. "I missed you and daddy so much mommy," said Kyle which was muffled by Ada's shirt.

Ada kissed him a on his head a bunch of times. "We missed you too sweetie," said Ada. Then Kyle looked at Leon, and Leon grinned at him. Hey, sport how are you?" asked Leon. Leon let Ada give Kyle to him and hold Kyle. "I'm fine," said Kyle. "Good we were so worried about you," said Leon. "I'm sorry if worried you. I just don't won't you and mommy to get a divorce. I won't you two to love each other," said Kyle. Leon put Kyle down, and crouched down to his level. "Don't worry son. Were not gonna get a divorce, and me and mommy worked everything out. I'll prove it to you," said Leon.

Leon stood up, and him and Ada were looking at each other smiling. Then they both kissed for about a few seconds and stopped. Leon put arm around Ada's shoulders. "See. Me and mommy still love each other," said Leon. Kyle grinned and ran towards Jake and grabbed his leg. "Jake my parents are going to get a divorce. They still love each other," said a very happy Kyle. Jake kneeled down and smiled at Kyle. "I'm glad too Kyle," said Jake patting Kyle's head.

"Mommy's got some very good news too. How would you like to be a big brother?" asked Ada. "I would like to be a big brother why?" asked Kyle.  
"Cause mommy's gonna have a baby. Your gonna be a big brother," said a happy Ada. Kyle grinned and hugged Ada. Ada picked him up, and kissed him.  
"Now this is the best day ever," said Kyle. Everyone laughed, and Jake looked at Kyle. "I sure hope he becomes a lot like you dad," thought Jake.

**8 months later...**

Chris, Rebecca, Leon, Jake, and Kyle were all in Ada's hospital room. Ada was laying down on the hospital bed, holding two babies. Ada had two baby girls. Everyone looked at the babies sleeping and everyone thought it was so cute. "You wanna look at your baby sisters?" asked Ada. Kyle nodded and Jake lifted him up. Kyle looked at them in interest. "They look beautiful," said Kyle. "They are sweetie," said Ada. "I promise I'm gonna be a great big brother, look out for them just like you do Jake," promised Kyle. Jake smiled at Kyle. "I'm sure you will kid. I'm sure you will," thought Jake.

**THE END**

**Whoo just finished my second story! I hoped y'all enjoyed. Sorry if this chapter was short, or even if the story was short. But I hoped y'all enjoyed it I will see you in Clannad Friends and Family.**


End file.
